


There's A Cat 4

by maria-sama (satsunyan)



Series: There's A Cat [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU, Cat!Mari, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/maria-sama
Summary: Dia suddenly becomes a cat whisperer... and then Aqours finds out about Cat!Mari!?





	There's A Cat 4

**Author's Note:**

> The winner from my latest twitter poll. “Cat whisperer Dia” and “Aqours finds out Mari turns into a cat.”   
> Aforementioned Poll here: https://twitter.com/_satsunyan/status/772133078764392448
> 
> Setting: DiaMari is together/in a relationship/girlfriends, after episode 9 (where Aqours is already 9 members.) 
> 
> Disclaimer: If you don’t ship DiaMari, can’t you just get out? No one needs you here if you’re just here to hate on the pairing. Let’s all be peaceful, thanks. 
> 
> Special thanks to @g_luceroth for always PR-ing my work~ I hope you're doing well~

Kurosawa Dia wasn’t sure when it started, how it started or  _ why _ it started but it took her a while to realize it. She loved her morning walks on a peaceful Sunday morning where the responsibilities of a school idol and the student council president wasn’t clouding her mind. However, every time she paused to sightsee, she’d hear a sound all too familiar for her.

_ Meowwww. _

An orange and white kitten rubbed itself on her feet. 

_ “Did the town suddenly get many cats?”  _ She blinked in confusion. Dia crouched and patted the head of the furry thing. She never knew that playing with a cat’s fur could be so relaxing…

…And then suddenly there were more around her. 

_ Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!  _

“Sorry for calling you over before the meeting time, Kanan-san.” Dia spoke as a cat’s tail smacked her in the face. “I also tried to call Mari-san for help… but she wasn’t picking up.” A cat climbed up her shoulder and plopped itself onto her head front paws on either sides of her cheek. 

Kanan wasn’t sure what to make of the scene. Dia sat on the rocks near the bus stop. There were over four cats on her lap, two on her shoulder and one on her head. There were few more around her feet and her sides. 

“Did you suddenly become a walking catnip?” She blinked at her. “Why did you call me over? You said you needed help but that looks comfortable…” 

“You see, Kanan-san, I took a morning walk and was actually by the beach earlier but they kept on following me so I had decided to stop and… this happened.” Dia audibly sighed and removed the cat that was on her head. “I would definitely surprise my mother and father if I go home with these feline following me around.” 

“Did you do, touch, eat, something for this to happen?” Kanan scratched her head in confusion. 

Dia shook her head profusely.  _ “…Well, there is one thing that may have been the reason…”  _ Was being overly exposed to a cat a reason to have other cats follow you? Dia wasn’t sure. Just as what Mari had told her last time, she might not know them [cats] very well. 

“Anyway, let me get off these kittens from you and let’s get you home, alright? We’re meeting the rest of the Aqours members today, maybe they might know something.” Kanan picked off the cats from either of her shoulders. 

“Alright.” Dia sighed and stood up from her place as they walked, together with the cats. 

~*

They had talked to have a meeting on a Sunday regarding their new song. A few questions about the cats surrounding the older Kurosawa and a few “I don’t knows” later, an hour went past the meeting time, but Mari was yet to arrive. With a sense of déjà vu, Dia decided to check her phone and found a few missed calls from 3 to 4 hours ago. She needed to make it a habit to check her phone often. 

She pressed call back on her phone, it picked up after one ring.

“Mari-sa—“

“DIA! Where are you?”

“I’m at home. Did you forge—“ And then a busy tone. 

“Did Mari-chan say anything?” You asked, concerned.

“Um, it seems that she’s on her way here.” Dia had a very bad feeling.

After Twenty-five minutes approx. the door to the Kurosawa Household slammed open. As if a predator locked☆on to her prey—

“DIA~!!” A high-pitched voice entered like a storm, knocking over Dia onto the floor. She rubbed her cheeks onto Dia as Mari’s tail wagged left and right in excitement and happiness. Everyone was silent, seven pairs of eyes staring bewildered at the commotion. 

“…It’s a tail-zura.’

“That is magic far beyond the demon’s powers.”

“Mari-chan, is that real?” 

“C- Cosplay…?” 

“Um… Mari? Dia?” 

“Oneechan…” 

“Eh?” 

“Mari-san… Please get off me…” Dia tried to push the pouncing half-human half-cat from on top of her, but it only went into vain as the cat’s strengths overpowered her. 

“No~❤”

“Alright. I’m confused, I’m very confused and finally I am so confused.” Kanan walked over to the two and picked up Mari by the collar of her shirt, like a kitten, and put her onto a chair. “Please explain.” 

Dia dusted her clothes as she got up from the floor. They sat around the tatami room, Mari on Dia’s lap, as the older Kurosawa explained about the circumstances.

~*

“So, one day, Mari-chan suddenly had cat ears and a tail?” You asked in disbelief. 

“It’s a  _ real _ tail-zura.” Hanamaru sat on the side of Dia as she stared at Mari’s moving tail. It moved slowly left and right, as if trying to play with the girl. 

“O- Oneechan… The cats…” Ruby pointed at the door as multiple meows suddenly come from it. “I- Is it because of Mari-san that’s why cats… flock to you?” 

Dia wiped her face with a hand.  _ “Normally, it would be the other way around…”  _

“But… Why Dia-san?” Riko asked. 

Mari smiled as her ears stood, her tail suddenly straightening up, to Hanamaru’s surprise. “Because I love—hmrphhh.” Dia managed to cover her mouth in time. 

“…Love?” Chika blinked. 

“B- Because I love cats… M- Maybe…” Dia looked away as a blush graced her cheeks. “A- Anyway… It should disappear if Mari-san falls asleep…”  _ While thinking of me, anyway…  _

“But why only Dia-san?” Riko asked again. “Wouldn’t it be logical if she’d be fixated on other cat-like people… maybe?” 

“I guess, Dia is the most cat-like person, if it wasn’t Mari.” Kanan laughed. 

Mari’s ears stood up and her tail continued to move in a left-right motion. “Because Dia is my—“

“EHEM.” Dia covered the blonde’s face with both of her hands as she tried to push her off her lap. “Mari-san, could you not say things that could be easily misunderstood?” 

“Buft you don’ft let me finiwsh.” The cat ears flopped forward and the tail suddenly sagged low near the ground. Hanamaru stared at it in amusement. 

“I guess it is weird that it’s only Dia-chan.” You nodded in agreement. “Maybe it’s some sort of special fixation? Did you know about this, Kanan-chan?” 

The blue-haired female shook her head. “I only learned today as well. I guess it’s been a secret between Dia and Mari for a while.” 

“Even  _ I _ , Yohane didn’t detect such marvelous transformations. I doubt anyone else were able to.” Yoshiko said as she struck a pose. 

“ _ Yes~ _ It’s a  _ secre— _ rghjhm.” Dia continued to cover Mari’s mouth with her hand as she laughed wryly at everyone else.

“W- We just thought that it would be harder to find a solution for it if more people knew… Ha… haha.”

“But, Oneechan you said—“

“Alright. Let’s not prod anymore, why she’s fixated on Dia, okay?” Kanan smiled at everyone else, Dia heaved a sigh of relief. 

“It’s a tail-zura…” 

~*

Dia sighed as Mari continued to sit on her lap and hug her. Not long after, she finally fell asleep and soon they could finally begin their meeting. It’s not like she really minded if everyone knew about Mari turning into a cat, but if they learned the reason for it and the nature of their relationship it could get a little troublesome. 

“I wonder if I can touch her tail-zura…”

“Don’t!” Dia reacted a bit too quickly for her on liking. Hanamaru looked at her like a deer caught in headlights, while Dia hissed like a cat. After realizing her outburst, she coughed. “I- I mean, please, don’t.” 

“Hanamaru-chan, can you go get some water for when Mari wakes up?” Kanan walked over to them and smiled. 

“Okay.” 

“I think it’s a good idea if everyone knew about the two of you, though?” Kanan spoke with a smile. The two of them looked at the younger ones playing around in the living room as Mari slept on Dia’s lap. “We can even market Mari to some fans—“

“No.” Dia half-hissed at her as if she had also grown cat ears. 

“I was joking.” Kanan laughed. 

“Please don’t joke about things like that, Kanan-san.” Dia sighed. 

“Well, I guess I understand about the cats…” Kanan patted Dia’s head. “It must have something to do with *your* cat.” 

Dia quickly turned red. “I- It’s not like she’s m- my cat…”

“Maybe you should learn more about cats, Dia.” 

_ Stop telling me the same thing, every single time!  _

“I- I’ll try…” And near her feet, there were over 8 other cats sleeping. 

(END)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, okay, fine, it is *kind* of hard… well, I tried… Please don’t tie my polls again ;_; Sorry if it wasn’t as crazy. LOL


End file.
